


Sheer Luck

by Dreamin



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 02:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13941081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: Molly starts a webcomic. Guess who her biggest fan is.





	Sheer Luck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ll_again](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ll_again/gifts).



> Inspired by a prompt from ll_again, which was inspired by my headcanons for Molly.

It started out as just a way to pass the time. Molly would draw Toby doing something cute then post it on her Tumblr. Her followers loved it and clamored for more.

One time, Sherlock “accidentally” left his deerstalker at her flat. For a laugh, she put it on Toby’s head then took a picture just before the cat shook it off.

That’s how _Sheer Luck, Cat Detective_ was born.

Originally, it was a weekly comic about a tabby who helped his owner solve mysteries. No murders, just things like missing mobiles and lost dogs. It became so popular that she started posting them twice a week.

Her follower count blew up. She ended up opening a shop so she could put Sheer Luck on mugs and t-shirts, which always sold out.

Meena knew about her webcomic but no one else she knew did and Molly was determined to keep it that way – less embarrassment for her. It never occurred to her that one of them would find Sheer Luck on their own.

After two years, Molly was invited to speak at conventions. It was at her first Comic Con that she found out exactly who was her biggest fan. She was signing autographs when a print of her very first _Sheer Luck_ comic was put in front of her.

“Who do I make it to out to?” she asked as she looked up, and gasped.

Sherlock was standing in front of the table, looking as surprised as she felt. When he stopped buffering, he said, “‘To my biggest fan.’”

She managed a weak smile, her cheeks burning. “And Sheer Luck’s namesake.”

Sherlock cleared his throat. “John showed me the comic a year ago. I had no idea it was you, I thought the creator was just a fan of mine who liked cats. I always miss something. It’s … um … it’s a very good webcomic.”

“Thank you,” Molly said, beaming.

“It’s the only one he reads,” John said from behind him in line, clearly amused. “He never misses it. He also has a Sheer Luck mug he thinks I don’t know about, but I do.”

Sherlock’s cheeks were pink. “Yes, John, thank you for your input,” he muttered.

Molly grinned to herself as she signed the comic then offered it to Sherlock. “Here you go.”

“Thank you.” John nudged him in the side; Sherlock turned to glare at him then turned back to Molly. “Molly … perhaps we could … have dinner and discuss Sheer Luck?”

Her grin widened. “I’d love that.”


End file.
